warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitethroat
|pastaffie = None |death = Hit by a monster |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = ''Unknown Unknown Whitethroat |familyl = None Known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks = None }} Whitethroat is a small black tom with a white chest and paws. History In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Rising Storm :Whitethroat is one of the two ShadowClan cats (the other one being Littlecloud) who come to ThunderClan for help because they are sick from the diseased rats in the Carrionplace near ShadowClan. Whitethroat and Littlecloud are found sleeping by the Owl Tree in ThunderClan's territory. Whitestorm then tells Fireheart that when the patrol woke the ShadowClan cats, they begged the patrol to bring them to the ThunderClan camp. Littlecloud stammers after being questioned that he and Whitethroat came to ThunderClan's territory hoping to get food and herbs. Cinderpelt sticks up for Littlecloud and Whitethroat saying that the two ShadowClan cats are no threat to ThunderClan. Whitethroat then speaks up saying that they came to ThunderClan's territory because they helped ShadowClan get rid of Brokentail. :As Fireheart and Sandstorm lead the two ShadowClan cats off ThunderClan territory, Sandstorm comments on how Whitethroat and Littlecloud don't have much appetite after seeing the two stumble away from a half-eaten mouse. Near the border, the two ShadowClan cats insist on crossing the Thunderpath alone. Whitethroat and Littlecloud nod in farewell and then disappear into the ferns. As Fireheart and Sandstorm follow to make sure the ShadowClan cats leave ThunderClan territory, they see the tip of Whitethroat's tail disappear into a tunnel underneath the Thunderpath. :After Fireheart sends them off, Cinderpelt sneaks them into a safe tree-hollow near the RiverClan border and nurses them back to health. Fireheart finds them and asks Cinderpelt to tell the two ShadowClan cats to leave. When Whitethroat asks how they are going to get back after being sick and not eating properly for days, Fireheart offers to catch some fresh-kill for the two. However, the pair says they must leave. Littlecloud then gives Fireheart an idea of what ShadowClan is going through saying that the deputy has already died, and it looks as though their leader, Nightstar, will die as well. Whitethroat adds that the Clan is scared because if Nightstar does die, there is no cat ready to take his place. Reluctantly, Fireheart lets Whitethroat and Littlecloud stay hidden and allows Cinderpelt to continue giving them healing herbs. :Later, he is found beside Runningwind's body, looking sickened, and at first analysis, Fireheart thinks that Whitethroat had killed Runningwind. Whitethroat has no inclination to fight and flees the scene. Fireheart then chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. Fireheart watches him die, horrified. As his eyes glaze over, Whitethroat sees Tigerclaw approaching and stiffens, terrified. Fireheart then realizes that Tigerclaw had actually killed Runningwind, and that Whitethroat was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. :After a ThunderClan patrol fights off Tigerclaw's rogues, Fireheart drags Whitethroat's body to the edge of ShadowClan's territory, hoping that a patrol would find him, which they do. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart and Cinderpelt wait at Fourtrees, Runningnose and Littlecloud catch up to them. Fireheart recognizes Littlecloud which stirs up the memory of of Whitethroat. It is briefly explained that Whitethroat and Littlecloud had tried to seek refuge in ThunderClan, however Bluestar refused to let them stay, acting on Yellowfang's advice, so Cinderpelt secretly cared for them until the two ShadowClan cats were fit enough to go back to their own territory. Whitethroat soon died when Tigerstar and some rogues attacked a ThunderClan patrol and as Whitethroat was fleeing from the fight, a monster had killed him on the Thunderpath. :Runningnose then mentions that he was sorry when Whitethroat didn't come back with Littlecloud to ShadowClan, and Fireheart takes this opportunity to find out what the ShadowClan cats know about Whitethroat's death. Littlecloud then explains that Whitethroat wouldn't come back to camp with him afraid of catching the sickness again even though they had the herbs with them. Littlecloud also mentions, with a blink of pain, that some ShadowClan cats had found Whitethroat's body beside the Thunderpath a few days later. :Fireheart, with this new knowledge, decides not to tell Littlecloud the truth of how Whitethroat had really died, figuring that it would be too harmful to reveal that the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar, is partly to blame for Whitethroat's death. It seemed that Whitethroat had joined Tigerclaw's group of rogues for a short time, then paid with his life. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Whitethroat is picked as part of Tigerclaw's hunting patrol. When Tigerclaw suggests that they hunt in ThunderClan territory, Whitethroat protests, saying that it would be stealing. Tigerclaw asks if the ShadowClan cat has a problem and Whitethroat looks down at his paws, saying he would rather not steal from them. :Clawface pads over to Tigerclaw, telling him that there are rumours of Whitethroat and Littlecloud sheltering with ThunderClan during the worst of the sickness. Tigerclaw asks if it is true and Clawface says that he could imagine the two trying to get away from a dying Clan. Tigerclaw then tells Whitethroat that he would follow orders, as it wasn't his choice to pick what he liked. The smaller cat nods, looking terrfied. :While on ThunderClan territory, the patrol encounters Runningwind, Mousefur, and Thornpaw on patrol. Tigerclaw ends up killing Runningwind. Whitethroat walks up to the body to sniff Runningwind's fur, stating that he wasn't expecting to be attacked and just on a patrol. The other cats in the patrol urgently discuss what will happen as a result of Runningwind's death, and decide to head back to ShadowClan territory. He stays where he is, nose still in the dead warrior's fur. Tigerclaw snarls at him and asks if he is coming, but Whitethroat doesn't move. Tigerclaw threatens the tom, telling him that he'll make sure he wouldn't be welcome in ShadowClan again. :Tigerclaw can hear Whitethroat wailing about Runningwind's death as he runs back towards ShadowClan territory. However Whitethroat appears a little way behind the rogue, flanks heaving and blood on his cheek. Tigerclaw thinks he is a traitor siding with ThunderClan, but when Fireheart appears behind him, he turns his head around to stare at him and without speaking to Fireheart, flings himself onto the Thunderpath. A monster roars past and once the smoke clears, it is apparent Whitethroat got hit as Fireheart is staring in horror. Fireheart runs over to him when it is safe and is apparently speaking to the dying tom, although Tigerclaw cannot hear them. Another monster roars past and when it clears, Whitethroat is dead. :When Tigerclaw manages to get back to the other cats in the patrol, he lies, saying Whitethroat gave his life trying to save his Clanmates from ThunderClan. Flintfang hisses and wants to avenge his Clanmate's death, and Russetfur cries that he won't have died in vain. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :He makes an appearance on Cinderpelt's page. Cinderpelt tried to made amends after losing Silverstream under her care by helping two sickly ShadowClan cats who sought refuge in ThunderClan territory. :Briefly mentioned on Littlecloud's page, which he shares with Runningnose, it is explained that when sickness ravaged ShadowClan's population, Whitethroat and Littlecloud fled to ThunderClan territory, where they were protected by Cinderpelt took pity on them, and hid them from enemy patrols. This did not last long, however, as both he and Littlecloud were soon chased back to ShadowClan territory. Trivia *Vicky mentioned on her Facebook page that Whitethroat never joined Tigerstar's group of rogues, and just stumbled across Runningwind's body. Warriors Wish *In ''Cats of the Clans, Whitethroat was described as being an apprentice when ShadowClan's sickness struck. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Rising Storm characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:StarClan Cat